In Your Dreams
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: James finds out what Lily's fantasies are...Will he make them come true? Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas on tumblr.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters...I just like making them do things.**

**WARNING: SMUT! If you do not wish to read about sex, please do not continue to read. **

_Written for 12 Days of Jily smutmas on Tumblr. Day 2 Prompt: Confessions and Christmas Lights_

* * *

It was their first Christmas as a married couple in their new home together and Lily was franticly running around the front yard as James was standing up on his broom attempting to put up Christmas lights. "James! Be _careful!_" She said worriedly, considering running inside and getting some mats in case he fell.

"Calm down, Lils. Careful is my middle name." James chuckled, pretending to lose his balance and grabbing onto the roof.

"_James!"_ Lily shrieked. "Alright, come down. We don't need Christmas lights, I don't need my husband dead."

"Lily I was joking!" James laughed. "I'm almost done anyway." He carefully hung the last string of white Christmas lights on the house and flew down to Lily. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He chuckled.

"I guess not..." Lily muttered, setting up the moving reindeer lights her mum had given her.

"Is that supposed to be me?" James teased.

"No!" Lily laughed. "They're reindeer... Though I s'pose they could represent our patronuses...I didn't give it any thought." She smiled, looking at the now Stag and Doe in the front yard that moved to look like they were eating grass.

"It's us." James grinned at her, kissing her cheek and admiring his light work. "Looks good, i'll say."

"It's lovely!" Lily beamed. "Want to head inside? It's bloody freezing!"

"Of course, love." James pecked her cheek one last time and pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll make us some coffee. And I think we have some cookies left over..." Lily said, walking into the kitchen as James flopped on the couch in front of the Telly. He really enjoyed all the muggle things Lily brought to their home, they quite interested him. Lily returned a few moments later with two mugs of coffee and a plate of Christmas cookies.

"Thanks, love." James caught her lips gently, grabbing a cookie. "Hey, Lily?" He asked after a while. "Do you...do you have any fantasies?" He blushed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Lily looked at him. "Like...sexual?" James nodded, still blushing and rubbing the back of his neck in a way Lily secretly adored. "I mean... Yeah. I s'pose so...doesn't everyone?" She blushed, looking down at her cup of coffee.

"Well what are they?" James urged, trying to regain his 'cool' personality. "I want to make all your fantasies come true." He winked at her, causing Lily to shiver.

"Well..." Lily blushed even more, fiddling with her hands. "I always have this one dream...It starts with me wearing this really tight, rubbery jumpsuit with a zipper down the front. And it has your Quidditch number and 'Potter' on the back. And I sort of fly down the stairs and you come in the door all sweaty from a game of Quidditch with your mates.." She coughed, always finding James extra sexy after a game. "And you sort of grab me. And we start snogging..."

As Lily continued to tell James her story, he couldn't help himself get a little turned on by the idea of Lily in that outfit on a broom and doing all of those things to him.

"So I bought the outfit..." She coughed, finishing up her story.

"Bloody hell, Lils. Go put it on, I know I haven't gotten back from a match but I'm a little sweaty from putting up the lights..."James trailed off as Lily pressed her lips to his and ran upstairs. He moaned softly as he saw the tip of his broom round the corner.

"Hey, sexy." Lily winked from the top of the stairs as she slowly made her way down with her legs crossed and the maroon jumpsuit skin tight.

It was unzipped just so James could get a look at the top of her cleavage and the way it made her arse look..._Merlin!_ "Fucking hell..." James mumbled, eyefucking her as she hopped off the broom. He quickly remembered what he was meant to do and got up, walking briskly over to Lily and grabbing either side of her face and kissing her deeply.

Lily moaned softly, sliding her hand along his chest and her tongue into his mouth.

James's hands roamed Lily's body, making her moan as he gently squeezed her now rock hard nipples that were poking through her jumpsuit and let his other hand travel down to smack her on the arse. "Fuck..." He moaned, pulling away. "Can you bend over, so I can see?" He blushed slightly.

Lily smirked and nodded, enjoying the attention she was getting from her husband. She pushed him back slightly and spun so her back was facing him. Then she carefully bent her top half over so her arse was sticking out to James.

James groaned loudly, bringing his hand back and smacking her arse hard and eliciting a moan from Lily. "Godric your arse is perfect..." He leaned down and kissed the center of her heat where her pussy lips were showing through the tight fabric of the jumpsuit.

Lily moaned loudly, already felling very turned on as her fantasy came true. "James that felt so good!"

"You like that?" James smirked, burying his face as close to her pussy as possible and bringing up his finger to massage through the outside of the fabric.

"The zipper!" Lily groaned. "Unzip it!" She ordered.

James smirked and reached around her front, unzipping just so her breasts popped out from the top of her jumpsuit. Then he trailed his hands down and grabbed a second zipper put solely for the purpose of only exposing her pussy. "Wouldn't want to take off all of this hot little outfit, would we?" He smirked, brushing her pussy lips with his finger. "You're _really_ wet."

"I know..." Lily moaned. "Please, James, do something."

"I dunno..." James smirked, still teasing her pussy with his fingers. He was admiring the view of Lily bent over against the wall and he could just make up the bottom of her patch of red pubic hair sticking out from the jumpsuit. "Why should I?" He breathed against her lower lips. Her scent wafted to his nose and he groaned, unable to take it anymore he buried his tongue as far into her tight cunt as it would go.

"Fuck, James! Fuck me!" Lily moaned loudly as James continued to violate her with his tongue. She groaned, trying to grab onto something as his tongue penetrated her deeper and deeper and his tongue grazed her clit. She reached and grabbed her breast, moaning loudly as she reached her orgasm.

James groaned and licked up the rest of her juices, standing up and pulling down his pants. He moaned as he thrust into her, reaching down to rub her clit. "I'm going to make you cum for me again." He moaned into her ear, massaging her other breast with his free hand as he pounded into her.

"Faster, oh..Oh _godric_!" Lily cried out, reaching her second orgasm of the night.

James moaned as Lily's juices rolled down his cock and down his leg. He gave her arse another smack, watching it jiggle as he thrusted faster and harder. "Fuck, Lils..." He moaned, reaching his own end and letting his cum shoot deep into her welcoming pussy.

Lily cried out again, reaching a third and final orgasm as James's cum poured into her quickly. "I love you..." She moaned as they made their way over to the couch and collapsed.

"I love you too, Lils." James moaned, looking at her exposed breasts and pussy as she sprawled out on the couch. "You should really wear that outfit more often..."

"In your dreams, Potter." Lily laughed, winking teasingly at him.

"Actually, I believe this was your dream." James smirked, leaning over and kissing her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey sorry this was late guys. This was supposed to be done for yesterday's smutmas . I've just been pretty busy. Hope you liked it. Reviews please!**


End file.
